Typically, a global positioning system (GPS) can provide a user with a position, velocity, and time (PVT) solution, sometimes referred to as a navigation solution. The global positioning system includes a GPS receiver which typically incorporates current measurements from four or more satellites to update its most recent PVT solution. The GPS receiver can incorporate dead reckoning techniques that estimate a vehicle's acceleration to propagate the current PVT solution in-between measurement updates. Despite technological advances in the GPS area, the GPS receiver may not be able to receive GPS signals all the time. This is known as a GPS outage, which occurs when fewer than four valid satellite measurements are available at each update. For example, a GPS antenna mounted on top of an aircraft may only detect a limited number of satellites during a banked turn, and the dilution of precision parameters for that visible constellation may be unacceptably high. A vehicle passing through a tunnel may not detect any satellites for an extended period. During the GPS outage, the navigation solution becomes less accurate the longer the outage. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.